Mary Sueitis
by BubblyShell22
Summary: Mikey knows there's something wrong with April and he's determined to get to the bottom of it and to make it better.


Mary Sueitis

A/N: This funny little story came to me suddenly. Now I wanted to give April the benefit of the doubt when she first appeared on the show, and even when she gained psychic powers, I didn't want to jump to conclusions. But now, there's no escaping it. April is a Mary Sue, or at least a borderline Sue. So I thought of this little story. I hope you enjoy it. This little story will take place after "Buried Secrets."

Disclaimer: TMNT and all related characters are property of Nickelodeon. I only own the plot and nothing more.

Summary: Mikey knows there's something wrong with April and he's determined to get to the bottom of it and to make it better.

Mikey saw April staring out the window. His heart felt heavy after all she'd been through. She thought she'd found her mother only to have it be a Kraang clone. But despite this, Mikey still felt that there had always been something off in April, too. He was concerned for her, and after consulting the Internet, he now knew what was wrong.

"Hey, April, can I talk to you?" Mikey asked her.

April turned and smiled at him. "Yeah," she said. "But before you do, I want to say I'm sorry for how I acted. You were right about that thing all along, and I shouldn't have doubted you."

"That's okay, April," Mikey soothed. "I can understand why you would get mad. But that's not what I'm here about. I'm here because I think there's something wrong with you, too."

April seemed curious. "And what might that be?" she asked.

"Well, ever since we met you, I've noticed a lot of things, and they're beginning to concern me," Mikey began. "I think I know what's wrong though."

April was baffled. "Okay, can you explain what you mean?"

"I think you have a severe case of Mary Sueitis," Mikey said solemnly.

April smirked, thinking this was one of Mikey's pranks. "Oh, really? And what are the symptoms of Mary Sueitis if I may ask?"

"First, you have two guys who are totally into you," Mikey explained. "One common trait of a Mary Sue is that she has guys falling all over her and worshipping her."

"Well, I know Casey and Donnie like me, but I really can't help that," she said.

"Another thing is your psychic abilities," Mikey went on. "Mary Sues tend to have special powers that make them stronger than the other characters. And as time has gone on, your powers have become stronger than they were when we first met you."

"Okay, but it's not like I can help that either," April protested. "It's not like I asked for the powers to get stronger. Hell, I didn't ask for them at all."

"Just bear with me here, okay?" Mikey asked. "Another common trait is that the Mary Sue tends to advance more rapidly in skills, often surpassing the other characters."

"But I haven't surpassed you guys. I'm hardly at your level, and it's going to take me a long time to get that way. Yeah, I may have progressed more, but that's natural. I'm a fast learner, but I know I'll never get to the point that you guys are for at least a few more years if more. So, is that it?"

"Nope, there's one more symptom," Mikey said. "Mary Sues tend to be whiny and childish, too."

April bristled. "I'm not whiny and childish!" she yelled. "Where did you get that from?"

"Um, April, you kind of have been," Mikey told her. "You were like that when we met Mr. Kurtzman. You wanted to fight more and you acted like we didn't need to protect you."

"That's because I wanted to prove to you guys that I wanted to fight on my own," April told him. "I think that would be natural of me to want the chance to prove myself. Didn't you guys feel that way when you got older?"

"Yeah, but we learned to accept it," Mikey replied. "So, we now have the diagnosis of the problem. Now we just need a remedy."

"And how would we be able to remedy this?"

"Well, there's not much we can do for the psychic stuff unless Donnie can find a way to reverse it and make you normal again. I don't know if he'd want to try that or not. But you DO have a solution to the guy problem. You just have to woman up and choose one."

"It's not that easy, Mikey," April told him. "I like both Donnie and Casey equally and it's not easy for me to pick who I should choose."

"Okay, but you're going to have to do it soon, or else you'll be a Mary Sue for a long time. And I think the only other thing to do is for you to stop being whiny and just let things go. You're a good fighter, but there's only so much you can do. And as for the skills part, just take it slow and don't try and progress too much."

"I guess I could try that," April amended. "So where did you learn about this disease anyway?"

"Oh, I got it from being Leo's beta reader," answered Mikey. "He writes Space Heroes fan fiction and I offered to be his beta reader."

April laughed. "Leo needs a beta reader? I thought he was good at everything."

"Nope, he has some trouble typing, so I have to help him out. Of course I wasn't supposed to tell anyone about it, but I figured you're trustworthy enough. You won't tell anyone, will you?"

April smiled. "Your secret's safe with me," she said.

Mikey's eyes lit up. "Sweet!" he said. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm hungry. Catch you later, Mary Sue O'Neil!"

April let out a growl that would have made Raph proud. "Oh, you are SO going to get it, Mikey!" she yelled as she chased the Turtle into the kitchen.

Mikey let out a yell and ran as fast as he could. He knew he was dead meat for saying that, but he just couldn't resist. After all, it was all true, even if April didn't want to accept it. But even if she was a Mary Sue, they could work on that and make her better. She was their friend, and Mikey was determined that she wasn't going to be a Mary Sue much longer. He'd do whatever it took to rid her of that stigma.

The End

A/N: So what did you think? I just felt I had to do it after everything we've seen from April. Now I know there are probably more Sue traits, but those are the ones I could pick out off the top of my head. Feel free to leave a review and have a shelltastic day.


End file.
